Napoleon's Boney Parts
'Napoleon's Boney Parts '''is the second episode of the third season of ''Oz. Episode biography The hack ain't comin' back, and everyone's tryin' to figure out who did the deed; especially Vernon Schillinger and Kareem Said. New hack, and Tim McManus' friend, Sean Murphy arrives. Despite Leo Glynn's reservations, an inmate boxing program is coming to Oz and inmates are psyched for the competition. While closely shaving Augustus Hill, Malcolm Coyle gives the gruesome details of his crime, which include the death of an infant and the discovery of indisputable evidence to his claim. Disgusted, Augustus Hill decides Malcolm Coyle should pay. Simon Adebisi gets the OK to work in the AIDS ward. While Claire Howell and Diane Wittlesey converse about Tim McManus, he appears with bad news for Diane Wittlesey: her mother has died; a jealous and psychotic Claire Howell shows her true colors. Meanwhile, Vernon Schillinger's son Andrew has been arrested, again. Chris Keller, stir-crazy from being in protective custody, goes back to Em City with painful results. Bob Rebadow goes into insulin shock and is diagnosed with diabetes. Dr. Frederick Garvey fires Dr. Gloria Nathan. Miguel Alvarez begins deteriorating now that his medication has been eliminated. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Kathryn Erbe as Shirley Bellinger *Edie Falco as Correctional Officer Diane Wittlesey *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *Luis Guzmán as Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez *Mark Margolis as Antonio Nappa *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada * Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Arija Bareikis as Tricia Ross *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Seth Gilliam as Correctional Officer Clayton Hughes *Kristin Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *muMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon "The Mole" Busmalis *Larry Pine as Arnold Zelman *Treach as Malcolm "Snake" Coyle *J.D. Williams as Kenny "Bricks" Wangler *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily Guests starring *Milo O'Shea as Dr. Frederick Garvey Casting *Peter Appel as Lawrence Bailey *Dick Boccelli as Heinrick Schillinger *Patrick Breen as Robbie Gerth *Tim Brown as Correctional Officer Jason Armstrong *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Natascia A. Diaz as Margarita Ricardo *Juan Carlos Hernandez as Carlo Ricardo *Ernie Hudson, Jr. as Hamid Khan *Jordan Lage as Richie Hanlon *Rockets Redglare as Barber *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Otto Sanchez as Carmen Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Notes *Ryan O'Reily confesses to having Cyril murder Preston Nathan and gets 40 years added to his life sentence. *New C.O. Sean Murphy becomes the new head hack in Emerald City. He has been working at Attica for 8 years. *Miguel Alvarez tries to hang himself. *This episode was dedicated to the memory of Noel Behn. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes